


i'm keeping mine

by anotherdirtycomputer



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Married Life, finish it february, i found this old fic in one of my ancient gmail accounts hehe, no infidelity though, seb just feels nervous, super short, this is hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/anotherdirtycomputer
Summary: Sebastian's husband has been getting pretty friendly with Shane.





	i'm keeping mine

**Author's Note:**

> :0 this is hella short but im still love stardew valley!!!! this was, odd as it may seem, actually written as a devotional act for the god hermes, so uhh, shout out to that guy!! love ya, big h <3 anywho, hope yall enjoy! hmu @transboythor on tumblr if you have any writing requests and i'll see what i can do!

Sebastian hadn’t always been the jealous type, as far as he knew. He’d never been in a romantic relationship before his husband, true, but he’d never been jealous of friends being out with other friends or anything. He was, occasionally, jealous of the priority his sister took to his parents over himself, but that was more out of hurt than anything else.

So, when his husband began to become close friends with their neighbor, Shane, Sebastian was very surprised by the angry ball that formed in his chest. His husband (named Hyacinth but nicknamed Cheddar - long story there) was a good man, true to his values and faithful as anyone ever could be. He was terribly friendly, always doing any kind of favor he could. Occasionally, Sebastian would watch Cheddar take something out of one of their many chests around the house just to walk out the door with it, and he’d know it was a gift for someone else around town. The man had memorized every single person’s birthday. He stopped to speak to anyone, even Linus, and never had a bad word to say about another person. He was close with a lot of the people in town… That had never bothered Sebastian before, however.

Shane and Cheddar seemed to be getting very, very close, however. Their relationship reminds Sebastian of when he himself finally started coming out of his shell, brought out by Cheddar’s constant visits, gifts, and affections. The look on Shane’s face when he and Cheddar walk into town… and the smile on Sebastian’s husband’s face, too, when these new friends meet eyes. It makes Sebastian nervous. He knows how easy it is to fall for the sweet new farmer… It had only been two years since he’d moved into town, and yet he had changed and bettered everyone’s lives, even if just in small ways. Sebastian had fallen for him hard, and if Shane was anything like Sebastian - and Sebastian knew he was - then his marriage may be in danger.

Or at least, that’s what Sebastian’s mind was telling him.

Hyacinth only wanted to help Shane; he wanted to be his friend. Sebastian repeated that to himself over and over. He knew it was true. So, he held onto that thought, turning it over in his mind a million time.

In the bed beside him, Cheddar sighed and shifted closer, unaware of Sebastian’s loud thoughts, his dark curls of hair sticking up unattractively as he rubbed his face against his pillow. It made Sebastian smile, knowing that this man had chosen to sleep next to him. 

‘ _ And he’ll continue to sleep next to you _ .’ He told himself. ‘ _ He isn’t going anywhere. He loves  _ you _. He married  _ you _ , not Shane.’ _

His husband’s arm came up suddenly to wrap around his waist, sleep-heavy hand resting just above Sebastian’s hip. Sebastian gently moved closer, careful not to wake him, pulling Cheddar’s head onto his chest. He pressed a gentle kiss into those silly dark curls.

‘ _ He married  _ me.’

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are a writer's best friends!


End file.
